Mundo inalcanzable
by Yunmoon
Summary: El primer día de secundaria de Nai fue el momento decisivo para el resto de su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Karneval y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Touya Mikanagi.

**Raiting: **K

**Pareja: **Gareki/Nai

**Summari: **El primer día de secundaria de Nai fue el momento decisivo para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Mundo inalcanzable**

**::**

**.**

* * *

El primer día de secundaria de Nai fue el más sorprendente, novedoso, estresante, brillante, contundente, alegre, triste, serio, húmedo y solitario de toda su vida.

Como era el primer día de clases obviamente se levantó temprano, muy temprano, tan temprano que cuando Karoku, su hermano mayor, se levantó, Nai ya estaba calentando waffles, Karoku se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a su hermano menor utilizar la tostadora para meter un waffle y luego dejarlo caer en un platito que estaba al lado.

"Hey, Nai, es bastante temprano".

Después de dejar el waffle en el platito Nai giró con una enorme sonrisas, esas que dejaban fascinado a Karoku, porque si había algo que amaba en el mundo eso era su hermano menor, Nai.

"¡No puede dormir mucho anoche! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!".

"Ya lo he notado". Karoku se sentó en la silla más cercana a la tostadora y tomó un waffle. "Aunque es probable que no te topes con tus antiguos amigos de la escuela elemental… Ya sabes, la mayoría continúa sus estudios en los siguientes niveles de Kafka, pero yo decidí cambiarte a Circus".

Nai se sentó con un plato con dos waffles dejando otros dos para Karoku. "Pero eso no me importa, estar en la secundaria significa que conoceré gente nueva… ¡Yo quiero conocer mucha gente!".

"Erishuka (yo la conocí como Eleska, pero al parecer mi primera traducción no era la correcta) se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa que no te inscribí con ella a Kafka".

Nai lo miró brevemente y luego se metió un pedazo de waffle, no es que Erishuka le agradará, así que no le molestaba del todo no verla y que ella se pusiera triste tampoco era un inconveniente, además, era evidente que para ella sólo existía Karoku y a Nai le incomodaba como era desplazado por esa chica, siempre queriendo quedarse sola con su hermano e importándole poco sus sentimientos.

"Conseguirá nuevos amigos". Soltó con ingenuidad, no quería amargarse la felicidad como Erishuka lo había hecho casi toda su estancia en la escuela elemental. "Yo quiero conocer gente nueva… ¡Mucha gente nueva! También quiero conocer muchos lugares, muchos paisajes, muchos animales también".

Y así Nai comenzó a enumerar con los dedos todo lo que deseaba hacer a partir de ese momento, Karoku le prestaba toda la atención que podía, porque esa etapa de ingenuidad, tranquilidad e inexperiencia pronto se iría y él deseaba disfrutarla tanto como pudiera. Aunque todo lo que viniera de Nai para él era bien recibido.

Ahora se preocupó un poco, en Kafka Karoku tenía la seguridad que nadie iba a importunar a Nai, pero en Circus sólo conocía a una persona, a Yogi y era un profesor nuevo de deportes, ¿realmente había tomado la elección correcta al dejarlo en Circus? Esperaba que sí, porque ahora ya no estaba en momento de cambiarlo, de todas formas confiaría en Nai, era un chico ingenuo, su ingenuidad le había ayudado mucho a lo largo de su vida, al menos con eso se había hecho amigo de ese chico de Kafka que lo había cuidado a sol y asombra, aunque nunca había entendido las intenciones de Uro, al menos había sabido cuidar de Nai y Erishuka.

Nai se levantó de repente. "¡Ya me tengo que ir!".

Karoku miró su reloj de muñeca. "Pero, Nai, aún es muy temprano".

"¡Pero ya quiero estar en Circus!". Nai tomó una mochila que se cruzó por el hombro y luego se encaminó a la salida, Karoku se levantó, entendiendo que no lo iba a detener. "¡Nos veremos en la tarde!". Y sin esperar respuesta Nai salió corriendo, Karoku soltó una risa.

"Buena suerte Nai, espero que conozcas muchos amigos nuevos".

Nai corría a toda la velocidad que podía, que realmente era bastante lento, se detuvo en una calle, miró en ambas direcciones y ahora comenzó a caminar más lento. Sin Erishuka y Uro ahora se sentía un poco más libres, Erishuka era un poco pesada y Uro daba miedo, así que Nai realmente no conoció a mucha gente en Kafka. Pero ahora que estaba en Circus conocería a nueva gente, tendría muchos amigos e intentaría obtener el premio mayor… ¡El mejor amigo del mundo! Karoku tenía un mejor amigo y ese era Yogi, quien había ido a casa debes en cuando y era muy agradable, él también quería un amigo así.

Cuando Karoku le dijo que cambiaría de instituto Nai no cabía en felicidad, quiero decir: ¡Iba a dejar esa vida llena de pesadez y miedo! ¡Dejaría a Erishuka y Uro! Esa fue la mejor noticia que Nai pudo recibir. Su sueño siempre había sido estar rodeado de mucha gente y que todos fueran agradables y que todos fueran amigables.

Sí, ese era un buen sueño.

Tan empecinado estaba en ese sueño que no notó cuando chocó de cara con alguien. Se sobó la cara cuando recibió el golpe y se alejó.

"L-lo siento…". Se disculpó, aún adolorido.

"No hay problema". Contestó una voz femenina, parecía un poco congestionada, Nai abrió los ojos. "¿Tú te encuentras bien?".

Nai la observo detalladamente, era una chica rubia, de largo cabello atado en dos colitas risadas, sus ojos violáceos eran profundos y serios, tenía una rostro lleno de facciones agradables y tranquilizadoras, supuso que así debería de verse una madre, pero la sonrisa cariñosa fue lo que terminó haciéndole sonreír a él, era una chica amable y él estaba feliz de haber chocado con ella, bueno, no por haberla lastimado, sino por poder conocer a alguien así.

"Me encuentro bien… Mi nombre es Nai, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?".

La rubia sonrió con ternura, como si hubiera visto algo bonito. "Mi nombre es Tsukumo. Mucho gusto Nai. ¿Es tu primer día en la secundaria?".

"¡Sí!".

"Ya veo… ¿Es en Circus?". Nai asintió con una sonrisa, Tsukumo sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado. "¿Vienes conmigo?".

"¡Sí, muchas gracias!".

Caminaron el resto del trayecto juntos, Tsukumo fue muy amable en hablarle un poco de la escuela, al parecer Circus era igual que Kafka, se comenzaba la educación desde el parvulario y se terminaba hasta que se iba a la universidad. Tsukumo había estado en Circus desde el parvulario y al parecer quería mucho a un profesor de Física llamado Hirato, realmente no lo entendió bien. También le dijo que Circus estaba dividido en cuatro ramas, los que querían especializarse en la rama de las artes, luego los de ramas matemáticas e ingenierías, seguía con las ciencias a la salud y finalmente las ciencias sociales. Era muy interesante ya que se dividía desde que se entraba al segundo año de secundaria, eso le puso nerviosos, él nunca había pensado que quería estudiar cuando creciera.

¿Karoku sabría algo de eso? Probablemente.

"Pero no te preocupes, si llegas a ese nivel y aún no has decidido te permiten entrar a una clase especial, en esta clase se te muestra un poco de todas las ramas, intentando que puedas identificar la rama que más se acople contigo: gustos, habilidades y necesidades".

"¿Tú estás en segundo año, Tsukumo?".

"No, yo estoy en tercero, yo me he especializado en la rama de matemáticas, quiero estudiar Física para luego especializarme en astronomía, yo quiero mirar el cielo en todo su esplendor".

Eso sonaba muy grande para él, pero compartió la emoción del sueño, porque supuso que cuando encontrara lo que quería hacer entonces tendría una sonrisa similar a la que Tsukumo tenía.

"Eso suena maravilloso".

Tsukumo lo miró, brillaba con la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. "Gracias, Nai-chan. Bueno, hemos llegado".

El instituto desde afuera era impresionante, Nai miró hacia arriba y sonrió, eso se veía muy bien, todo el cambio se sentía realmente bien y…

"¡Nai-chan!". Sintió como era abrazado por alguien que le alzaba del suelo, sonrió porque conocía la voz. "¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Estás tan mano como siempre! Pero que tenemos aquí, Tsukumo-chan, que linda te ves hoy".

"Buenos días, Yogi-sensei". Saludo ella con cortesía, la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. "Por lo que veo conoces a Nai-chan".

Yogi lo soltó y Nai se giró para poder verlo, Yogi siempre lucía igual, con la sonrisa amable, los ojos rebosando de emoción y el cabello rubio revuelto en una maraña de rulos dorados, como siempre desprendiendo diversión con todos sus movimientos, Nai realmente lo quería.

"Sí, sí. Soy amigo de su hermano mayor. ¿Qué te ha parecido Circus, Nai-chan? ¿Verdad que es mucho mejor que esa escuela de monstruos llamada Kafka?".

Nai soltó una risa mientras se alisaba la ropa.

"Es muy impresionante. Todo se ve muy… bien".

Y, ante los ojos de Nai, apareció algo… alguien.

No era brillante como Yogi, ni deslumbrante como Tsukumo.

Era atrayente, como Nai nunca se había sentido antes.

Sus ojos rojos siguieron al individuo hasta que este se detuvo, como si sintiera su mirada, giró la cabeza, llena de despeinados y descontrolados cabellos negros, y clavo sus ojos azul turquesa sobre los suyos. El impacto fue, casi, triste, bajo las pestañas largas y negras había un mar de soledad y melancolía que arrastro a Nai a perder la sonrisa con la que había empezado el día, los ojos rasgados parecían perderse en algo similar a la aceptación.

_No, no caigas._

Su figura, aunque parecía seguro, gritaba desesperación en todo centímetro de su cuerpo, Nai dio un paso adelante, incluso no pudo escuchar las palabras que Yogi le dedico, ni prestó atención cuando Tsukumo colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

_No, tiembles. No te hundas._

Y finalmente su sonrisa mostrando una careta inexpresiva, como si no sintiera, como si no supiera hacerlo o como si se hubiera cansado de sentir y hubiera decidido que no quería sentir más, que sentir era doloroso y entonces había abandonado todo.

_No, no llores por dentro, porque entonces yo llorare por fuera, para ti._

Nai se estremeció en llanto mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta, Yogi se alarmo, Tsukumo no sabía qué hacer, Nai no sabía porque estaba llorando, sólo supo que cuando ese chico dejó de mirarlo él corrió tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho hasta que alcanzó al sujeto.

_No, no huyas._

"¡No te preocupes más!". Gritó Nai, una vez lo detuvo, el chico se giró, sorprendido. "¡Yo estoy aquí ahora!".

Y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, Nai se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios.

_Te lo prometo, yo estaré aquí a partir de ahora._

Karoku besaba sus manos y su nariz siempre que estaba deprimido, le decía que los besos curaban el alma. Pero este chico no soltaba lágrimas ni gritos de desesperación, tal vez lo que necesitaba que le curaran primero era la boca, para que pudiera expresar su inconformidad. Para que dijera todo lo que no podía decir.

Contundente fue este momento, porque Nai no sabía lo que había hecho.

.

* * *

_Si, según yo esto es un one-shot, pero si me dicen que esto vale para más tal vez lo piense y le haga una continuación, ya saben, los comentarios hablan primero!_

_Muchos me pidieron otra historia de Karneval, las anteriores fueron centradas en el mundo de Karneval y este es un UA, espero que les haya gustado~_

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Karneval y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Touya Mikanagi.

**Raiting: **K

**Pareja: **Gareki/Nai

**Summari: **El primer día de secundaria de Nai fue el momento decisivo para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Mundo inalcanzable**

**Capítulo 2**

**::**

**.**

* * *

Karoku procuro terminar su trabajo antes de las tres para poder preparar una comida a Nai por su primer día de clases, procuro hacer bastantes onigiris (Nai los amaba) y mucho pulpo también (otro de los placeres de su hermanito) y todo fue perfecto en la cocina, sobre todo con los onigiris, nunca le habían salido tan bien.

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió y escucho los pasos de Nai.

"Estoy en casa". Anuncio el menor mientras se quitaba los zapatos, Karoku se colocó en el marco de la sala y lo observó con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se rompió cuando Nai le mostró su rostro.

Un horrendo moratón se veía en su mejilla, Karoku salto, literalmente, de su lugar.

"¿Q-q-q-q-qué le paso a tu mejilla?". Se alteró tanto que casi soltó eso en un grito.

Nai coloco una mano sobre el moratón y luego lo miro fijamente.

"Karoku… ¿Es malo besar a alguien en la boca?".

El desconcierto en su rostro era casi palpable, Karoku se sintió un poquito enfermo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Besaste a una chica en la boca?".

Enseguida Nai negó con la cabeza, Karoku casi sintió alivio. "No, claro que no, fue a un chico: Gareki". Se puso más pálido, perdiendo el poco color que ya había recuperado. "Pero él se molestó mucho y me dio un golpe en la cara. Entonces un profesor lo vio: Tsukitachi, y nos mandaron a la oficina del director: Hirato, que también da clases de Física. Al parecer es hermano de Gareki y cuando nos preguntó qué había pasado Gareki no quiso decir nada, yo le dije la verdad y Gareki de enojo mucho, Hirato preguntó quién era mi familia y yo le dije que Karoku y me dejó ir pero me dijo que tuviera cuidado". Karoku tardó un poco en entenderlo pero finalmente lo hizo. "¿Entonces es malo besar a alguien?".

Karoku negó con la cabeza. "No… Bueno si, no, realmente no. ¿Eh, por qué lo hiciste?".

"Karoku dijo que los besos curan el alma y Gareki parecía muy herido, así que decidí darle un beso, porque parecía que Gareki iba a llorar por no poder decir lo que piensa…".

Y ahora resultaba que era su culpa, Karoku sintió un peso extra en la garganta, las cosas con Nai siempre debían de ser claras para evitar que se confundiera, justo como ahora, en este momento Karoku no sabía que decir para aclarar a Nai que besar no estaba mal, pero a la vez no era correcto.

"Nai, veras… No está mal que beses a la gente, pero los besos en la boca son diferentes".

Nai se veía tan confundido que Karoku no sabía si al final entendería o no lo que quería explicarle.

"Besar a alguien en la boca debe hacerse cuando ambos están enamorados, es un consentimiento mutuo, ¿me estoy explicando?".

"Oh. Como no estamos enamorados no debemos besarnos en la boca, ¿es eso?".

Esto era nuevo, Nai le había entendido a la primera. "Exacto, debes estar enamorado de Gareki". O de quien fuera, si era una chica mucho mejor, pero no le diría eso, estaría mal. En cualquier caso Nai había dado su primer beso a Gareki... Eso era horrible. "Pero aun puedes besarlo en la mejilla, eso está bien".

"Ya, entiendo". Nai quedo en silencio y luego lo miro. "Pero ahora parece molesto... ¿Qué debería hacer? Me he disculpado, pero él aun no parece que quiera perdonarme".

Contando que en parte era su culpa Karoku pensó en una forma para disculparse. "Puedo ayudarte a escribir una carta de disculpa, así podrías expresarle todo lo que sientes, ¿quieres que te ayude?".

"Si, por favor ayúdame".

.

Cuando Gareki llegó temprano en la mañana, como siempre, el chico, Nai, estaba parado frente de la puerta mirando alrededor con una carta entre las manos, un poco avergonzado por lo de ayer, pensó en esquivarlo entrando por la puerta trasera, pero Nai pareció verlo y camino, torpemente, hacia él.

Rayos.

Nai se colocó frente a él, parecía avergonzado, pese a ello le extendió la carta y Gareki, con un poco de resistencia, tomó la carta. El cabello blanco de Nai cubrió su rostro, mostrando más vergüenza que hace poco.

"Yo… Solo quiero darte esto… Perdón por lo de la última vez… ¡Nos vemos!".

¿Qué era esa carta? ¿Por qué le daba una carta? Mierda... ¿Era una declaración? Después del beso de ayer no sabía que pensar. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo, no sabía si leerla, pero mientras lo pensaba la guardaría, quien sabe que montón de sandeces diría.

Ingreso al área de tercero y se encontró con Yogi, realmente no lo aguantaba y esperaba que no lo viera, pero como nunca tenía suerte, Yogi termino viéndolo y Gareki deseando su muerte, lenta y dolorosa muerte.

"¡Gareki!".

"Tsk. ¿Qué?". Yogi le sonrió con picardía, realmente lo odiaba. "Enserio, ¿qué quieres?".

"Aw~ No seas malo con Nai-chan, no es su culpa, escuché de Hirato que Nai-chan ha estado en aislamiento hasta hace menos de tres años, cuando Karoku lo encontró".

Cuando ya estaba haciendo camino hacia otro lugar Gareki se detuvo, lo miró con duda y frunció el ceño. "¿Eso qué dices es verdad?". Porque Yogi solía ser bastante exagerado.

"Sí, todo. Hirato me lo dijo cuándo Karoku inscribió a Nai aquí… aunque… Karoku es mi amigo y él nunca me contó nada de eso, supongo que no le tomó importancia".

Mientras Yogi seguía divagando en voz alta Gareki metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió el pedazo de papel entre sus dedos, ahora si tenía ganas de saber que decía la dichosa carta, pero no la leería, porque tenía cosas que hacer que no incluía a ese niño o sus problemas.

Dejó a Yogi hablando solo mientras continuaba su camino al laboratorio de mecánica, lugar donde tenía su primera clase, en su camino se cruzó con Tsukumo, quien le saludo de manera formal mientras seguía su camino al laboratorio de Física, probablemente Hirato estaría ya ahí y ella podría tener una de esas pláticas que solía tener con su hermano.

Bueno… decir que eran hermanos era un poco incierto, ya que, literalmente, Gareki era adoptado… en fin, eso nunca le había afectado, no desde que Circus se volvió su colegio y encontró muchas cosas interesantes. Coma la mecánica, en el futuro Gareki quería dedicar su vida a la creación, este era solo un paso.

En el laboratorio se dedicó a continuar con el proyecto que tenía desde el año pasado, eran simples planos que ya habían sido probados en su casa y habían sido puros experimentos fallidos, el profesor le hizo una pregunta al notar su poca atención y Gareki, siendo él, respondió correctamente, ningún maestro dudaba de su capacidad, pero si se molestaban por su poca atención.

No era su culpa que en casa de Hirato hubieran tantos libros sobre estos temas que le interesaban, Gareki los había leído todos, se sabía todos los temas que ahora verían. Demostraba tener potencial y nunca se mostraba demasiado humilde al respecto, puede que por eso no tuviera más amigos que los que ya conocía desde niño, los pocos que le aguantaban.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Geriki?".

Gareki volteo a ver a Yotaka, el chico mantenía los ojos fijos en sus planos, inspeccionando todos los detalles, probablemente Yotaka no tenía su inteligencia dotada, pero era bueno descubriendo detalles que a veces Gareki no podía distinguir.

"Estoy trabajando en un proyecto, esto debería de ser igual que la estructura de una nave del gobierno, pero mucho mejor. ¿Puedes notar estos detalles?". Gareki señalo dos puntos, Yotaka asintió. "No he logrado que las conexiones lleguen a toda la nave, en casa hice un prototipo, pero no he logrado que esto salga bien".

"Hmmm… ya veo… podemos ir a tu casa y checar los detalles, creo que ya sé dónde está el problema… ¿Y para qué quieres todo esto? Este tipo de cosas son naves para una tripulación muy grande, ¿Qué planeas realmente?".

"Simple ocio". Mintió mientras doblaba los planos al notar que el profesor se acercaba, no pensaba mostrar su trabajo. "Ya luego veremos".

Yotaka asintió mientras comenzaba a prestar atención a la clase, Gareki por su parte pensó un poco en el proyecto, la nave no era para una tripulación muy grande, la nave tenía como propósito llevar a una tripulación moderada y mantener el lugar como si fuera una casa, tendría miles de funciones que él aún no entendía, después de todo a él le había tocado hacerse cargo de esa parte de la nave, de la estructura. Había muchas personas en el proyecto, Hirato y él eran uno de los tantos.

Por supuesto que no podía andar por ahí diciéndoselo a todo mundo.

La clase terminó con un buen sabor de boca, el profesor dijo que se haría un proyecto libre con todos los temas vistos en clase, a Gareki le gustaba el término de libre, porque significaba que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Y eso era justo lo que más la gustaba, hacer lo que quisiera.

El resto del día, hasta el descanso para las clases de la tarde, fue bueno. En el descanso se fue directo al laboratorio de Física, donde se encontró a Hirato y Tsukitachi, luego se dio cuenta que detrás de él venía Akari, este tipo de reuniones le agobiaban, pero eran divertidas, a su manera. Los tres adultos observaron el plano que Gareki llevaba, Akiri les mostró los avances que había hecho con el laboratorio que planeaban implementar en la misma.

"Creo que deberíamos ampliar esta zona, el motor que Gareki-kun y los demás están haciendo tiene la capacidad para poder moverla, pero creo que se necesitara más… potencia… ¿lo entienden?".

"Claro, lo entiendo". Dijo Hirato. "De todas formas la torre de investigación nos está proporcionando todo lo necesario para esto, incluso nos ofrecen gente… si necesitan ayuda entonces los llamaremos".

"Yo estoy trabajando con los planos del motor, en cualquier caso, buscare con mis propios medios". Dijo Gareki, mirando lo que Akari les había dado, necesitaría implementarle más cosas al motor, el peso había aumentado y el motor de ahora no funcionaria.

"De acuerdo, solo cuida lo que dices".

Gareki asintió, tomó un jugo de la mesita donde estaba recargado Hirato y comenzó a beberlo, era probable que no comería nada en lo que restaba del descanso.

Terminó el día con una clase de Química que el propio Akari daba, una optativa que tomó para evitar a los conocidos que no soportaban el ritmo de trabajo de Akari, Gareki era bueno con la presión, además, comparado con las clases de Hirato, Akari era un pan de Dios.

Por eso mismo no lograba entender que Tsukumo fuera tan feliz tomando las clases de ese infeliz.

Llegó a casa sólo para tomar un poco de comida y volver con los planos del motor, debía de acomodarlo todo antes de dos semanas, cuando tuviera que ir a la torre de investigación y llevar a cabo el prototipo final. Se quitó el saco y con eso un sonido llegó, era papel siendo apretado con el peso de la tela de su saco.

Recordó la carta de Nai en ese momento.

Con curiosidad extrajo el papel del bolsillo, el sobre estaba totalmente en blanco, Gareki rompió el sobre por un costado y, con la letra pulcra que no debía de pertenecer al niño, comenzó a leer.

.

_Para Gareki:_

_Estoy muy apenado con lo que Nai te ha hecho, me disculpo también._

_Nai es un chico inconsciente de muchas cosas, no comprende mucho_

_y lo poco que le he enseñado no basta, espero que pueden entender._

_Hasta hace poco Nai no sabía si quiere lo que era una escuela o lo que_

_era una ciudad, por lo mismo ignora lo que es relacionarse con la gente._

_Él está muy arrepentido y espera que puedan ser amigos, por ello, me gustaría_

_que vinieras a casa a pasar un rato con Nai, si no te molesta._

_Att: Karoku_

_._

Gareki alzó una ceja al terminar de leer eso.

No tenía tiempo para andar de niñera para un chico que no conocía de la vida.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

.

* * *

_Yo de vuelta!_

_Escuche todos sus mensaje y llegue a la conclusión que falta muchos fics de Karneval, veo que los fans de la serie están aumentando y eso es genial~_

_Continuare con el fic, así que ténganme paciencia, no será muy largo y los capítulos tampoco, ya saben, Yunmoon siempre anda pensando en muchas cosas._

_Respondo reviews a partir del capítulo 2, porque en el primer capítulo la mayoría era para decirme que continuara con el fic y en vista que lo he continuado deben entender que los he leído todos (y fue tan feliz al ver tantos :3)_

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Karneval y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Touya Mikanagi.

**Raiting: **K

**Pareja: **Gareki/Nai

**Summari: **El primer día de secundaria de Nai fue el momento decisivo para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Mundo inalcanzable**

**Capítulo 3**

**::**

**.**

* * *

Al pasar una semana de escuela Nai supuso que Gareki no quería ser su amigo, nunca volvió a verlo y cuando lo veía el pelinegro tenía prisa y se iba de inmediato. Por lo mismo estuvo sorprendido cuando el viernes por la tarde, una vez las clases habían terminado, encontró a Gareki al lado de su casillero, recargado con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el piso, Nai dudó un poco antes de acercarse lentamente a su casillero y mirar con cariño al pelinegro, movió suavemente las pestañas antes de hablar.

"Hola, Gareki".

Se sintió un poco intimidado cuando los ojos de Gareki se movieron rápidamente hacia él, sin embargo se encontró absorbido con la belleza inesperada que se presentó ante sus ojos; fue la primera vez que reconoció algo así en una persona. Puede que la primera vez que lo vio sólo pudo reconocer sentimientos, pero esta vez reconoció que era… brillante; probablemente no era la palabra que buscaba, pero era la única que su mente logró procesar de forma adecuada. Gareki carraspeó.

"Leí tu carta. He estado ocupado toda la semana, pero hoy puedo aceptar la oferta. ¿Nos vamos ya?".

Nai estaba confundido, entrecerró los ojos antes de recordar algo, fue hasta ese momento que sonrió, recordando que Karoku había invitado a Gareki a casa; asintió fervientemente y movió su pie con suavidad y nerviosismo, sus ojos continuaban examinando las características suaves del rostro de Gareki: sus pestañas largas y sus ojos verde agua, o azul verdoso… nunca había visto un color igual, tentativamente quiso acercarse, pero enseguida se negó a hacerlo, podría causar problemas y no quería arruinar las cosas con Gareki otra vez.

"Claro". Bajó la mirada un momento, apartándose un paso para abrir su casillero. Realmente estaba muy emocionado pero… ¿debería de actuar así? Realmente quería hacerlo, no pudo resistirlo, giró rápidamente y saltó hacia Gareki, abrazándolo por el cuello y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. "¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi amigo, Gareki!".

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo de un buen amigo. Se separó con una sonrisa tímida y volvió a girar, para meter y sacar los libros que necesitaría para hacer sus trabajos en casa. Una vez terminado todo volteo y le sonrió cariñosamente a Gareki.

"¿Vamos?".

Gareki se separó de los casilleros, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta escolar y asintió con pesadez, Nai no le tomó importancia a ese hecho, sólo continuó con el camino escuchando los pasos de Gareki a su espalda; se detuvo un momento y giró. Sintió una ráfaga lenta de viento sacudir sus cabellos cortos y blancos, el cabello cuervo de Gareki también voló con suavidad, sonrió un poco antes de volver a girar hacia el camino.

"Yo…". Comenzó cuando sintió a Gareki a su lado. "… no sé por qué no es correcto besar a la gente… aunque Karoku me explicó que es malo besar a alguien cuando no están enamorados no puedo entender lo que hice mal… ¿Realmente fue malo besarte? ¿Tú lo odias?". Nai caminó un poco más lento, sin mirarlo a la cara. "Bueno… creo que lo hiciste, tú… me pagaste…".

"No es que sea malo. Me tomaste por sorpresa". Contestó firmemente Gareki, Nai se detuvo y lo miró por un momento y asintió torpemente. "Quiero decir, lo que tu hermano te dijo es correcto, los besos en la boca deberías de darlos a personas que te gusten… no a un extraño".

"Oh… pero… Gareki… yo quería hacerte sentir bien. Porque…". Gareki no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos y Nai no supo en qué momento se quedaron así, pero no se sentía mal, se sentía correcto así que no dejó de mirarlo. "… porque Gareki se veía herido y yo quería curarte".

Los ojos verde agua de Gareki se desviaron por un momento, pero pareció más firme cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos eran un poco agresivos, pero seguían siendo solitarios y Nai se vio imposibilitado de apartar la mirada.

"No estoy herido… no tienes que curar nada…". La suavidad de sus palabras provocó que Nai entrecerrara los ojos, sin embargo enseguida volvió a ser firme. "¡Y es mejor que te apures! Tengo que volver a las seis a la escuela, mi hermano tiene mis cosas".

"Oh, claro".

Nai se apresuró en su caminar; se sintió más torpe que de costumbre, tropezando con el asfalto, resbalando con la maleza que se elevaba entre las grietas, sencillamente tonto y torpe. Gareki no menciono nada, pero siempre escuchaba una débil risa cuando algo malo le sucedía. Finalmente se detuvieron enfrente de la casa grande de Karoku… no, tenía que recodar que ahora era suya, o al menos eso había dicho Karoku. La casa era muy grande para dos personas, lo cierto es que toda la planta baja y el segundo piso se encontraban ocupados con proyectos de Karoku, sólo el primer piso estaba vació, lugar donde estaba su habitación, la de Karoku y dos habitaciones de huéspedes y en la planta baja las únicas habitaciones libres eran la cocina y la sala, todo lo demás eran habitaciones cerradas en las que Nai nunca había entrado.

Pero eso le daba igual, realmente su mente nunca alcanzaba a registrar nada extraño, para él todo eso era normal porque era lo primero que conocía de la ciudad y no tenía por qué temer de Karoku, había sido muy bueno con él. Abrió la puerta de madera rojiza y sonrió.

"¡Estoy en casa Karoku!".

Observó en ambas direcciones y juntó las cejas cuando no hubo respuesta, de todas formas se quitó de enfrente y permitió pasar a Gareki, se dirigió a la cocina y al no ver a Karoku se dirigió a la puerta que estaba del otro lado, tocó dos veces y al no tener respuesta supuso que Karoku no estaba, soltó un suspiro pero volvió con Gareki y le sonrió.

"Karoku no está. ¿Quieres ver una película? Karoku me lleva todos los viernes, dice que vaya solo si él no está, pero estás tú aquí, ¿vamos?". Nai volvió a la puerta, Gareki alzó una ceja.

"¿Todos los viernes?".

"Aja". Nai se colocó los zapatos de nuevo. "Dice que viendo películas puedo conocer un poco más sobre la gente". Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, esperando a Gareki.

"¿Por qué tienes que conocer a la gente?".

Nai ladeo un poco el rostro. "Bueno… Vivía con el Doctor muy lejos de aquí. Sólo veía a Akari a veces, pero él tampoco me decía nada. Entonces, un día el Doctor dijo que se tenía que ir, pero antes de irse habló con Akari para que llamara a Karoku. Desde entonces Karoku cuida de mi".

"Karoku… es tu hermano… ¿cierto?".

Nai cerró la puerta cuando Gareki salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar con el pelinegro a su lado. "Yo no sé qué sea ser hermanos, pero todos dicen lo mismo y Karoku dijo le llamara así… así que tal vez somos hermanos". Nai sonrió al terminar eso y ladeo el rostro levemente. "Tsukumo me dijo que Hirato era tu hermano, ¿entonces los dos nos parecemos, Gareki?".

Gareki lo observo brevemente, luego asintió. "Nos parecemos en eso. Hirato es mi 'hermano' al igual que Karoku es el tuyo". Nai no entendió porque Gareki sonreía, no entendía lo divertido. "¿Qué veremos entonces, Nai?".

"Karoku dijo que viera lo que me gustara, cuando lleguemos decidamos que ver".

"Tengo hambre".

"Compraremos algo para comer también".

"¿Tienes dinero para eso?".

"Si, Karoku me dio esto". Nai sacó de su bolsillo varios billetes, Karoku se lo había dado en la mañana por si él no estaba en casa, Nai siempre recibía muchos de esos billetes, pero la mayoría no se los gastaba y se los devolvió a Karoku.

"Wooo, Karoku no es tacaño contigo, ¿no? Ese cuatro ojos idiota no confía en mí desde que explote la casa, me da lo necesario… imbécil".

"¿Qué es 'cuatro ojos idiota' y 'explote la casa'… 'imbécil' Qué es?".

Gareki se detuvo por un momento y Nai hizo lo mismo, luego Gareki continuó caminando. "Nai… tú y yo podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, no pareces hipócrita…".

"¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?". No entendió mucho, pero la idea de ser amigo de Gareki era genial, Nai realmente quería ser su amigo.

"Claro, seremos buenos amigos".

Le sonrió de regresó y continuó caminando hacia el cine.

.

* * *

.

"¿Y Gareki?". Akari dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del laboratorio y se sentó enfrente de Hirato, el de gafas se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que fue a ver a Yotaka o Tsubaki, no sé, dijo que regresaría a las seis". Hirato dejó una pila de documentos enfrente, luego se recostó contra la silla. "De cualquier forma, ¿cómo vas con Kafka?".

"Nada bien, Uro no me está dejando las cosas fáciles, no nos ha permitido hablar con Parnedo". Akari comenzó a sacar papeles de sus cosas. "Los planos que Gareki me dio son muy buenos… es todo un prodigio, sin duda alguna, ¿seguro que lo estado haciendo él solo? Este tipo de trabajo sólo podría hacerse en la Torre de investigación".

"Debo de decirte que me sorprende a veces. Él ve todo esto como un desafió a su inteligencia, así que está dando lo mejor de sí mismo". Hirato se separó de la silla y se levantó. "¿Entonces todo se trata de Uro? Tsukitachi puede encargarse de él… o intentarlo…". Hizo su camino hacia Akari y se detuvo detrás de él. "¿En qué estás trabajando, Akari-chan?".

Akari frunció el ceño. "El laboratorio que la torre de…".

"Hey, hey, ¿tratando de aventajar cuando no está la competencia, Hirato?".

"Sin duda, ¿por qué no te pierdes una hora más… o para toda la vida?".

"Imposible si tú te quedas con Akari-chan".

Akari cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro y gimió con frustración, ¿por qué no estaba Gareki ahí? La presencia del adolescente provocaba que los dos imbéciles que estaban detrás de él fueran menos idiotas de lo que ya eran, en fin, tendría que aguantarlos por… unas dos malditas horas y media. Soltó tanta frustración como pudo con un suspiro y continuó sacando más documentos, dejando a los otros dos pelearse por su maldita cuenta.

"¿Entonces Uro se negó a Akari-chan? Ya veo… De todas formas lo esperábamos. Yo hablé con él ayer, me dijo que no iba a mover un solo dedo para ayudarnos, se niega a cooperar con la escuela. No sé qué le hemos hecho, pero realmente se ve muy seguro en negarse a ayudar, creo que tiene que ver con esa chica, Erishuka".

EL interés se hizo notorio en el rostro de Akari. "¿Quién es esa chica?".

"Es la nieta de Parnedo, siempre que hemos ido a ver a Uro ella está ahí, pone mala cara en cuanto nos mira, creo que ella es la que se niega realmente. Esto es un poco sospechoso, por cierto".

"Ya veo… ¿la chica del pelo rosa? Hoy que fue estaba ella ahí con Uro, pero no estaban solos, había otro chico, de cabello azul claro… me recuerda a Nai, un estudiante que tengo en mi clase de introducción a las ciencias de la salud; muy torpe por cierto".

Ambos parecieron interesados con el comentario aleatorio de Akari. "¿Nai? ¿El chico que besó a Gareki el primer día?". Preguntó Tsukitachi, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Akari alzó una ceja. "¿Qué? Si es verdad".

"Hablando de ese chico… también es sospechoso". Contestó Hirato, volviendo a su silla. "Su hermano mayor vino directamente a hablar conmigo, me pidió que no lo presionara, al parecer Nai vivía con su abuelo… en la Torre de Investigación, ¿algo que decir, Akari?".

"El Doctor cuidaba de él desde que yo estaba ahí, nunca mencionó nada del chico. Simplemente un día me dijo que contactara con Karoku, se tenía que ir y no podría cuidar más de Nai. No sé nada más de él". Akari frunció el ceño, preguntándose si estuvo bien que nunca preguntara por el chico. "Pero… el Doctor nunca mencionó que fuera su nieto, simplemente me dijo: él es Nai".

"Este proyecto… ¿por qué la torre de investigación nos dio este proyecto? No somos más que una escuela, tenemos unos que otros talentos, pero no podemos utilizar a los estudiantes para esto". Dijo Hirato, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla entre las manos. "Sinceramente consideró sospechoso todo este trabajo".

"Yo también". Aceptó rápidamente Tsukitachi. "Yo sólo decidí apoyarlos porque Akari-chan nos pidió ayuda, de otra forma no hubiera ayudado. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más, Akari-chan?".

"Ya les dije todo. El jefe me pidió ayuda y yo los ofrecí a los dos. Tampoco es que esperemos demasiado de esto, si esperamos un poco de ayuda, en su mayoría planos. Sin embargo… Gareki está aportando muchas ideas, sin mencionar a los dos, los planos de comienzo eran burdos y torpes, los trabajos que han hecho han sido muy útiles. Sin embargo… no creo que este sea el único proyecto que esté en ellos".

Hirato cerró los ojos. "Confió en ti, Akari, pero no demasiado, si esto es alguna clase de conspiración contra el gobierno… sin duda haré algo al respecto".

"No creo que sea algo como eso, Hirato". Dijo con tranquilidad Tsukitachi, dejando caer una mano sobre los hombros de Akari. "Claro, si se trata de eso violemos entre los dos a Akari-chan".

Akari frunció el ceño en ese momento. "Aléjate". Se quitó el brazo del chico y volvió a sus documentos.

Probablemente pasaron dos horas, fue molestado pocas veces ya que los otros dos también se mantenían haciendo sus propios trabajos. Cuando Gareki por fin llegó ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y Hirato ya estaba guardando sus cosas.

"Qué bueno que llegaste, estaba a punto de irme. ¿Cómo te fue con Nai?".

Akari y Tsukitachi voltearon violentamente al escuchar eso, ¿no que no sabía dónde estaba? Gareki se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a sus propias cosas.

"Nai no sabe lo que es hermano, no tiene idea de lo que es besar a la gente y probablemente es un experimento raro que fue creado a partir de un animal… Estoy bromeando". Hirato alzó una ceja. "Sólo lo último, lo primero es verdad. ¿Cómo dices que llegó hasta aquí?".

"Su hermano…".

"Ellos no son hermanos. Dice que vivía con un Doctor y luego él le dijo que se tenía que ir, poco después Akari llamó a Karoku y desde entonces viven juntos, pero él… no entiende realmente la idea".

Akari se movió incómodo y todos notaron esa reacción, incluso Gareki.

"¿Algo que agregar Akari?".

"No, nada".

Mentira. Hirato se levantó, miró a Tsukitachi y este asintió, Gareki resopló por lo bajo. Ambos chicos se pusieron alrededor de Akari y comenzaron a acosarlo, de la forma más vulgar y lujurioso posible, Gareki se giró para salir e ir por sus cosas. Se detuvo cuando Akari carraspeo.

"Bien, bien. Sólo sé que el niño fue encontrado por el Doctor cerca del bosque en la parte oeste de Karasuna, el niño hablaba poco y el Doctor nunca decía nada sobre él. Maldita sea, déjenme"

"¿Sólo eso?". Preguntó Hirato, cerca de su oreja, las manos de Tsukitachi eran sostenidas por un muy irritado Akari.

"Tsk… sí, sólo eso… ¡Ya maldita sea!".

Gareki salió en ese momento del lugar. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo cuando llegó a la mitad del pasillo…

Quería conocer más a Nai.

También…

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y un terrible sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

El maldito mocoso lo había besado… una vez más en los labios.

.

* * *

_Lo siento por la tardanza, en fin, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo y conocemos un poco más de Nai. Sin embargo puede parecer confuso porque en el primer capítulo Nai parecía muy despierto, sin embargo en este lo hago ver lento, como en el manga/anime, pronto sabrán porque._

_Yunmoon se despide._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
